Wumbo
'Wumbo '''is a powerful source of Learning far more strong than Science and Math. The first Wumbologist was none other than Patrick Star, the greatest wumbologist of all time. Wumbo plays a very major role in the ''Patrick Star series. Laws of Wumbo Patrick Star, an economic idiot, is famous for his essays about his own stupidity, such as "The Basicss of My Wumbo". He viewed stupid people as a group, more powerful by far than major organizations such as the Mafia and the industrial complex, which without regulations, leaders or manifesto nonetheless manages to operate to great effect and with incredible coordination. He named this group Wumbologists. These are Patrick Star's five fundamental laws of stupidity: 1. Always remember being Stupid is important. 2. The probability that a given person is stupid is perfect because they probably know the greatest arts of wumbo. 3. A person is stupid if they don't cause damage to they're own brain and body. (i.e. Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob Squarepants) 4. Non-stupid people always wumbo 5. A stupid person is the most dangerous type of person there is. (Don't ask a stupid person to work at a nuclear plant) Playing wumbo Eric Barny and Friends described the game of "Wumbo" as having "the morbid face...'I laugh with you at my own screw ups and stupidity, but you're really laughing at me, aren't you.'" He points out that the player has the advantage of being stupid to other people's expectations, and so evading responsibility and work; but that s/he may still come through under the wumbology, like the proverbially stupid mom, stupid wife, and stupid co-worker who keeps drinking my coffee. Will Fred Give Me Bicon considered that smart and handsome people projection created a barrier against learning wumbology, and thus its own form of mother-wumbo. Studies of Wumbology Patrick, the greatest teacher of wumbology, wrote his studies in a seceret language, these are the few phrases he wrote: "Mysteries of the Moon: the power of an incredible foreign spatiaux now also! Trying to get the appropriate solution components this is led to new, exotic means. Manib socks." "Month: foreign influences like silver now Sbatiox magique solve this problem, a new car. Download Monica" "Eurobrix, the Church, the rubrique présente and tim, I've been asked first is that here in the Forum, LEGO. LEGO LEGO 2 Alpine rebel ducks are trapped in Iceland and GBC N64." "Canadian Secretariat (a La the géolog Manchester Football Association itself all the best, no matter what the tradition.)" "... I don't know why in the basement for Farah? Perhaps the terms of version 2 of sand, bathing beach," "Good Guys. Why he's not going to lose, it seems, that is also why the cave started to understand the problem. This is the first led light bulb lamp." "Patrick Star, delirium, worked at ABC, back to the bottom of the economy. It looked like a maniac. And more efficient revenue and services. Rules" "Select the powerful Patrick Patrick Wumb, math and science education resources on reading, the first wumbologis Wumbologis, Wumb, plays an important role in different types."